<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So no one told you life was gonna be this way by thanks_google</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608085">So no one told you life was gonna be this way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_google/pseuds/thanks_google'>thanks_google</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misfits (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_google/pseuds/thanks_google</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if when the lactose levitator broke Nathan, what would have happened if he stayed that way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Bailey/Nathan Young, Simon Bellamy/Nathan Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So no one told you life was gonna be this way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently binged Misfits and fell in love with Nathan. I wondered what would have happened in the episode they all got famous if Curtis hadn't turned time back and Nathan was still a 'vegetable'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't... kill me... I'm-... immortal," Nathan struggled to make words as he slid down the wall, pain surging through him, immensely; worse than... the other times he 'died'. </p>
<p>Lactose lover laughed. "I'm not trying to kill you. You're going to spend the rest of your life as a vegetable."</p>
<p>Everything went entirely limp. His head dropped, his mouth, his hands and arms. Even his chest lost all attempt at keeping him in a formal posture. He could feel a little dribble down his chin before footsteps left, then footsteps came closer. Different footsteps. He felt breathing on him, and then someone lifted his chin. </p>
<p>Barry?</p>
<p>His eyes seemed to be the only things that moved. "What did he do to you?" </p>
<p>Nathan couldn't move couldn't answer for the first time... ever. "Well, this is a first. Anyway, I saved the others. Everyone's okay. All we need to do is kill the milk maniac and figure out what the fuck to do with you, eh?" </p>
<p>Simon left, presumably to kill the cheese salad sociopath, and find the others, because when they came back, they were all there. </p>
<p>"You realise this is the quietest he's been since we met him, considering he has literally been dead," Alisha joked. </p>
<p>"This is serious," Kelly interrupted her laugher, annoyed and worried, genuine worry that came across to Nathan. "He could be in pain." </p>
<p>"What's he done to him?" Curtis asked Simon, assuming he'd know the answer. He did... sort of.</p>
<p>"I don't know for sure, but Nathan can't move, or speak. That fromage freak must have paralysed him. He can only move his eyes."</p>
<p>"Well we can figure out a way to communicate with him, right?" Kelly hoped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They worked out a system. A-M or N-Z. Blink for yes. Blink on the letter. </p>
<p>The words they eventually put together were 'J-U-S-T K-I-L-L M-E B-A-R-R-Y'</p>
<p>"We can't kill him!" Kelly argued, looking between Simon and her ex... fling. </p>
<p>"He's immortal." Simon's words had a hint of smugness that she forgot his powers. </p>
<p>"Well, he might just wake up the same as he is now." Kelly was still adamant she didn't want to hurt Nathan any more times. </p>
<p>Simon tried to reassure her. "He might. But he might wake up completely normal, annoying us for as long as we have to put up with him." </p>
<p>Curtis agreed. "It's worth a shot." Alisha agreed. Nathan agreed to anything that would stop this. </p>
<p>All eyes turned to Kelly. "...Fine... but don't make it panful for him... please."</p>
<p>"I won't," Simon said, pulling a gun from his crotch.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck have you got a gun?" Alisha asked, standing back slightly.</p>
<p>"You mean why the fuck has he got a gun down his pants, right?" Curtis laughed.</p>
<p>"Cause he's a pervert," Alisha laughed. </p>
<p>"I am not a pervert," Simon said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Well...-" Alisha continued.</p>
<p>"Just do it!" Kelly was getting annoyed, wanting just to get this over with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a deep breath, Simon held the up the gun to Nathan's head, and pulled the trigger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathan woke up soon after, eyes open but still not moving a muscle.</p>
<p>"I told you, there's no point in-" Kelly was interrupted by Nathan making them all jump with a shout. "You fucking dickhead!"</p>
<p>"Always nice to hear the support..." Fuck, Nathan really needs to get better at names.</p>
<p>"Kelly. It's Kelly. Seriously? You shoved your finger up my cunt and you still forget my name?" </p>
<p>"Hey! I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry. At least I remember Barry's name, eh? Although usually I just call you melon fucker, or panty sniffer." The four looked at one another, then realised after a moment... it's Nathan. "You had me worried for a second then. When you put your hand in your crotch, I thought you were just happy to see me, eh? Touch o' necrophilia." </p>
<p>Nathan signalled a shagging motion with his now-working hands, which Simon wanted to snap off. </p>
<p>Nathan continued to make erotic groaning noises as the others watched and/or turned away in utter disgust and marvel at how a person could be so... mentally deficient.</p>
<p>"Jesus, Nathan, stop!" Alisha grunted, and Nathan stopped.... whatever you could describe what he was doing as, and he smiled, laughing.</p>
<p>Nathan's face changed quickly as he grabbed his stomach. "Ah, shit!"</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>Nathan stood up, running down the hotel hallway. "I need a shit!" he shouted not only to his four fellow young offenders, but to the rest of the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>